You Know I Love You
by That Creative One
Summary: For Rosebud5's Catch Me, I'm Falling challenge. One shot about a truth or dare game with the Amis that goes wrong, but ends up with a blossoming friendship. I am leaving the pairing as a surprise, but I think you'll like this one ;)


A/N: So this will be a one-shot meant for Rosebud5's Catch Me, I'm Falling challenge! It ships a bit of….wait, why am I about to tell you!? Haha, you'll just have to wait :P Anyways, have fun with this, and oh my French Revolution please review!

CHAPTER ONE

"Bahorel, truth or dare?" Eponine smirked, knowing full well she had an embarrassing truth and a humiliating dare in store. All the Amis were gathered in Combeferre and Enjolras's shared apartment, gathered around the kitchen table playing truth or dare. Grantaire, Courfeyrac, Bahorel, and Eponine already had a little more than a little alcohol in their systems.

"Dare, my lovely little dirt bag!" Bahorel slurred, tipping back his glass once more. Everyone laughed, and Eponine had a malicious look on her face.

"I dare you to draw on fake sideburns and walk around outside yelling 'I AM JAVERT!" at anyone you see for five minutes." Eponine said triumphantly.

Bahorel looked surprised for a moment, then said, "It's on!" Grabbing a brown Crayola marker, he drew scribbly sideburns down his cheeks. Stumbling outside with the rest of the Amis in tow, he walked over to the first person he saw, a lady with her arm in a man's arm, and yelled, "I AM JAVERT!" into their faces.

The lady gasped in a 'how-disgusting!' way, and the man shoved Bahorel backwards, causing him to fall into a heap of laughter with the rest of the Amis. They continued like this for the next five minutes (Combeferre brought along a timer), and then staggered through the house into the kitchen, their stomachs aching with laughter.

"Ah, that was amazing!" Eponine cried, wiping away her tears of laughter. "Okay, who's up next?"

"Mmm, Monsieur Courfeyrac le Foxy One, truth or dare?" Bahorel asked.

Courfeyrac was more coherent then any of the four who had touched the alcohol at the moment, and considered this carefully. Chances are if he said dare, he would end up getting arrested or cutting, burning, or crushing some part of his body. Taking his chances, Courfeyrac said, "Truth."

"Er…" You could tell Bahorel had a good dare in mind but no truth. "Uhh, if you had to kiss one male in this room right now, who would you kiss?"

No one else seemed to notice, but Jehan's cheeks flushed a bit at this. Courfeyrac caught it however.

"That's easy, myself!" Courfeyrac cried, and everyone fell into laughter again.

Around the circle they went, with everyone participating. Somewhere along the way they got confused in the order of turns-that, or Courfeyrac and Grantaire switched seats, but either way it was Jehan's turn to ask.

"Courfeyrac, truth or dare?" Jehan asked shyly, his voice explaining what his words would not.

Courfeyrac himself however did not catch the slight longing in the poet's voice. He hadn't drunk any more wine, but he was tired and too lazy at the moment to get up and do a dare. Eponine's lap made a nice pillow.

"Truth."

Jehan took a deep breath, like he was about to spill one of his biggest secrets. "Courfeyrac, do you love me?"

Courfeyrac paused in his being-tired to look at Jehan properly. Had he heard the poet correct? Yes, he had. Courfeyrac's normally immediate response would have been 'yes', but his mind was fuzzy from the alcohol and he wanted a little fun.

"No, I absolutely despise you, Jehan." Courfeyrac said.

The reaction from Jehan was not the one he wanted.

His eyes grew wide, first with shock then with tears. His shoulder began to shake and Jehan stumbled out the door.

Everyone was staring at the door, then the stares turned to Courfeyrac, who sat up. "Well, I guess he won't get to hear I was joking." Courfeyrac muttered. Enjolras heard and said,

"Well, you better go set this right."

Courfeyrac nodded, stood up and left for Jehan's.

-XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX-

(Jehan's POV)

Jehan slammed the door to the flat he shared with Grantaire and collapsed on the couch in tears. Sobbing into his hands, he kept thinking, _Courfeyrac hates me! I am an absolute disgrace! I'm not good enough for him! _

Sniffling, Jehan fished around the apartment for a couple of blankets. Falling back onto the couch, this time wrapped in blankets, he wondered what he could have done to make Courfeyrac hate him. Courfeyrac-his best friend- hated him. This only sent Jehan into a round of fresh sobs.

Ten or so minutes of straight crying later, Jehan heard the door open softly. He saw Courfeyrac's curly hair silhouetted against the streetlight. "Go away," Jehan said miserably.

"Jehan," Courfeyrac said softly, moving closer to the poet. Jehan sniffed and turned away. Digging into his pockets, Courfeyrac pulled out a couple of tissues and handed them to Jehan. He then tried to find the right words to say.

"You know I was joking, right?" Courfeyrac blurted out.

Jehan blew his nose and looked at Courfeyrac skeptically. Seeing his friend's eyes red and puffy like that sent Courfeyrac into a spiral of worry.

"I mean, I was really joking. I had some wine and my head was foggy and I wasn't thinking right…" His voice trailed off and he saw Jehan's eyes fill with tears before he found it again. "I was being a complete idiot, and I'm so, so sorry Jehan. I meant none of what I said."

Jehan stared at the floor, not saying a word. Courfeyrac sat down next to him.

"You know I love you, Jehan. I couldn't possibly hate you even if I tried. You're too…too- I don't know, _likeable! _There's nothing to possibly hate about you," Courfeyrac said gently, placing his hand on Jehan's arm.

Finally, Jehan met his eyes. "You really mean it?" He whispered hoarsely.

Courfeyrac laughed softly and said, "Of course, _ma belle amie. _You know I love you."

Jehan smiled and wiped his face. Sliding his blankets around Courfeyrac as well, he embraced the taller man and the both of them stayed there for the rest of the night.

_You know I love you. _

Those words never left Jehan.

END

Woah! That was fast. So, I paired Jehan and Courfeyrac, because this idea has actually been biting at me for a while. BUT, it is for Rosebud5's challenge! So, I hope everyone enjoys this. Please review, and thanks for reading.


End file.
